


More then One...

by Amakai



Category: Gotcharocka, Moran - Fandom, Versailles (Band), Vidoll
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamijo's been away on tour for a long time. Jui tried his best to behave himself until another beauty comes along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KamijoJui

‘You’re body moves so perfectly to the music. I wonder if you’re even real. The things you do to peak my interest amazes me. We’ve been in love for years but whenever you smile at me, it’s like I’m meeting you for the first time all over again. When you sing, my heart stops for a second. Your voice is music to my ears and I love to just listen to you. I used to ask you questions just to hear you talk. Things and questions that don’t really have one answer. 

Your body…is more then perfect. I adore it. Such smooth skin…I can’t even count the number of times that I’ve caressed it or had it brushing mine when you rock into me. Why do I love you so much? I’ve asked myself this question so many times and have yet to get a straight answer out of me. When you ask though…I tell you it’s because you love me.   
Jui…it’s getting harder to see you…I can’t sleep some nights without crying myself to sleep. I want to see you but I’m on tour. I wonder if you miss me as much as I do. Do you stay up crying in loneliness too? Are you thinking about me every day? Do you look up in hope whenever you hear your name? Baby, I miss you so much. Wait for me, my love. I’m coming home.’

Lying in bed Jui cried himself to sleep again. He was coming home. But when? How long would he have to wait? He missed his lover dearly. He wanted to touch him and be touched by him. There was a click as the door opened and Jui bolted up into sitting position, watching the door, praying it was him. It was. The blonde smiled seeing him, and he held his arms out to him. Jui ran to him and into his arms. 

“You’re back!!!”

“I’m home.” He murmured, kissing his face all over.

Jui cried in happiness, “Oh Kamijo…I’ve missed you so much.” He sobbed.

“I know, love. I missed you too. Don’t cry. I’m here now.”

Jui tilted his head up and kissed him. He didn’t care if he wasn’t allowed to. He had missed Kamijo too much to hold back any sign of submission. Kamijo’s arms wound around his waist, pulling closer as he kissed him back. He slowly backed Jui up towards the bed and when they bumped it, he turned around and lay down, rubbing Jui’s back. Jui broke later, brushing his face, “I’m so happy…it was so hard to do anything with you gone. I’d come home knowing I would go to bed…alone…”

“I know kitten. It was the same for me too.”

“I couldn’t even bare to call you either because hearing you would only make my heart ache more.”

“Shh, shh, Jui, it’s okay. We’re not going on tour anytime soon so calm down, my love.”

“Oh Kamijo…” Jui leaned down and hugged him tightly, “Please…make love to me. I want you.”

Kamijo rolled over on top of him, “Gladly.” He whispered, kissing his neck. Jui flushed in the dim light coming from the moonlight making Kamijo smile sweetly at him. 

“I’ll make love to you for as long as I can, my dear.” He whispered as he undressed. 

“Kamijo…”

“Yes, my love?”

Jui just blushed and the red head above him realized that the honey blonde had managed to get his boxers off without him realizing it, “…Enter me, Kamijo.”

“All in good time, love. Be patient. “ He cooed, kissing his bare chest and pushed his own boxers off and then throwing them onto the floor where they landed in a muted rustle. He leaned closer, capturing pink lips in his own. They rolled around for a little while, pale skin danced with tan skin; kisses decorated each other’s body; lust and desire fueled their erections and heated their bodies till neither could stand it. Kamijo pushed two, now lubed, fingers into Jui’s tight entrance, shuddering as the blonde moaned into his ear and breathed his name. 

He couldn’t remember feeling this good. No one made him feel this way…no one but Kamijo. Only the man above him knew his weaknesses, knew what made him cry, what made him happy. 

But thinking these things…Jui knew it was a lie. He wished Kamijo was the only one who knew these things…but he was wrong. There was another man who knew all of those things…and more. 

Kamijo knew that Jui hadn’t been a good boy while he was away. He had made someone watch him…just in case Jui got into trouble.

“Jui, my pet...”

“Nani?”

“Who is he?”

“…Wha-what do you mean?”

Kamijo leaned up from his neck as he added a third finger, “Who left these marks on your chest?”

“…I-”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you were a bad boy but I’m not mad. I don’t blame you. Just tell me who.”

“…I met him…in a club…”

“What’s his name?”

“…Sanaka…Kamijo, I’m sorry. It was just something that happened. He left after we had sex. I don’t even know where he lives or his number or anything about him.”

Kamijo kissed his forehead, “Calm down. I forgive you.” He said softly, pulling his fingers out, “But I know you’re lying to me.”

Jui bit his lip as Kamijo positioned himself and slowly pushed in. The blonde arched, moaning almost pathetically. Kamijo watched his face contort with pleasure and pain, “How long ago?”

“…About a week now…I…I do have his number…and email…but I haven’t seen him…since that night…are you mad?”

“No my love. I’m not mad at you. Do you love him?”

“…I don’t love him…”

“But you like him?”

“…He’s gorgeous…like you.”

Kamijo paused, “Why don’t you invite him over?”

Jui’s eyes bugged out of his head, “Are you serious?!”

“Yes. Call him.” He pulled out and pushed Jui’s boxers back on before going to retrieve his from by the bathroom door. Jui sat up and reached for his cell. He glanced at Kamijo as he sat down on the bed again and then dialed the mans number. It rang three times before a elegant voice reached his ears, “Hello there angel. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t call.”

“…Hi Sanaka…”

“What is it? Lonely?”

“…Um…no…my boyfriend is back… he knows I was with you…and…yea…”

“…And?”

“…He wants me to invite you over.”

There was silence and it sounded like Sanaka choked on a drink, “Really?”

“Yea…”

“Is he there? Can I talk to him?”

Jui looked at Kamijo and held out the phone, “He wants to talk to you…”


	2. Chapter 2

Kamijo smiled slightly and took the phone, “Hello, Sanaka dear.”

“Hello Kamijo. How was your tour?”

“Fine. It was quite lonely without my pet but I see that you had fun with him while I was away.”

“Yes…I was looking for someone to fuck a few days ago when he walked into the bar. I knew who he was instantly and so after getting his attention, we went into the bathroom and had sex.”

“I see.” He motioned for Jui to come closer to him before wrapping his arm around him, “He’s tight isn’t he?”

“Mm…yes…very tight.”

“So why don’t you come over so I can punish you both for having fun without me?”

“I’m already here.” He replied and the bedroom door opened. Kamijo smirked and hung up. He stood as the brunette walked to him, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Jui looked utterly confused. When he broke Kamijo smiled, “It’s good to see you again, love.”

Sanaka smiled, “It’s good to see you too.”

“I’m sooooo confused!” Jui whined.

Kamijo pulled away from Jui, “Come here pet.”

The blonde made his way them and Kamijo pulled him against them, “You see, you’re not my first pet, Jui. Sanaka was the first and he was ordered to keep an eye on you whilst I was gone nut I can see that he got carried away and ended up seducing you not that you could have resisted him anyways.”

Jui looked down, hurt. Sanaka brushed his cheek, “Don’t be upset, Jui. I haven’t been with Kamijo-sama in a long time even if we do keep in touch.”

The red head hugged Jui before lifting him to his hip, “Don’t pout. I love you more then anything. I always will. Sanaka is special to me just like you are. I know you want him again. You want him to touch you all over but I know you want me more.”

Sanaka smiled, “So why don’t you strip me, cuff me and force me to watch you fuck him?”

Kamijo grinned, “You’re such a good boy, Sanaka.”

“I know.”

“Undress then, pet.”

The brunette undressed and let Kamijo cuff his hands behind his back before sitting him on a chair next to the bed. The red head stripped him and Jui of their boxers and then pushed into the blonde who cried out at the intrusion. Sanaka moaned wantonly and shifted. Kamijo grinned and took off to a fast pace. 

Jui was writhing beneath him. Moaning and begging him for anything and everything that Kamijo would give him. Kamijo seemed willing to pour everything he had into the blonde and he made sure that Jui was out of the world when he released and then he hung over him until he came back down.

“Hey there cutie. Welcome back.”

Jui smiled weakly and looked over and Sanaka who whimpered and tugged at his restraints. Kamijo pulled out of Jui and got up, “Would you like to be freed, love?”

“…Please…”

Kamijo smirked and looked at Jui, who had managed to sit up, “Shall I free him, pet?”

Jui looked at Sanaka who was desperate but the blonde shook his head, “No.”

This surprised both Sanaka and Kamijo. The red head smirked more and patted his head, “I’ve trained you well, Jui-kun.”

Jui leaned into his touch and Kamijo let him before pulling his hand away and turning to Sanaka who was near tears in frustration, “Master please…let me go…please…free me.” He pleaded. Kamijo took pity on him and let the brunette go, “Lie on you back, Sanaka. Jui, come here.”

Jui got up as Sanaka took his place. Kamijo lifted the blonde to his waist and kissed him, wrapping his arms under his ass. He felt the man shudder and he smirked as Jui broke into his mouth. Again he gave the blonde permission to play but after awhile, he broke and put him down, “I want you to ride him, Jui.”

“What?”

“Ride him.”

“But…”

“Are you going to disobey me?”

Jui looked down feeling hurt and slightly betrayed for some reason but he got back on the bed and knelt over him. He remembered how big Sanaka was compared to Kamijo and he didn’t want the brunette in him again…okay that was a lie but it hurt him so much more then Kamijo did. 

He closed his eyes and slowly sank onto him, whimpering in pain. He got half way and gave a pleading look to Kamijo, “…Kami…I can’t…”

“Why?”

“…It…it hurts…”

Kamijo smiled weakly and pulled him off earning a groan from Sanaka, “I’m sorry love. I didn’t mean to force you.” Kamijo said kissing him lightly, “You sit and watch me, okay?”

“…Okay…” he knew Kamijo was disappointed. He knew that the man wanted to see his pet get fucked hard by the other man that was his pet. Kamijo hugged him and then got over Sanaka, “Shall I ride you instead, Sana?”

“…Please…I don’t care what you do…I just want to fucking come.” 

Kamijo smiled and slammed onto him; both of them emitting a cry of pleasure. Sanaka rolled his hips forward and Kamijo started moving with a fast pace. Jui watched them in awe and slight jealousy because he couldn’t handle it.

After a bit, Kamijo spoke, “Jui…enter me…” he panted.

Jui’s gaze snapped to his as his mouth fell open, “What?!”

“Fuck me, Jui!”

Jui scrambled over to them again and Kamijo stilled. He bit his lip, shuddering as Jui pressed into him as well. Sanaka moaned. Jui pressing against him inside Kamijo was driving him crazy. He wanted to move but knew he’d get slapped if he did. Jui waited for the go and when Kamijo nodded, he and Sanaka created a fast steady rhythm. Kamijo’s head exploded in joy and ecstasy. 

Sanaka gripped his hips harder as he released and Jui whimpered slightly when he felt it. He wrapped his arms around Kamijo’s waist and thrust harder. Sanaka writhed pathetically and when Kamijo covered him in his release he groaned loudly. Soon after Kamijo closed around them, Jui released and stopped abruptly. He carefully pulled out and Kamijo pulled off before they both collapsed. 

“Jui…come here…love.” Kamijo panted. Jui whimpered as he moved his sore body closer to him, “I love you. Thank you.”

“…Mm hmm.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“…Yea…it was nice.”

Kamijo smiled and leaned into Sanaka as he cuddled closer to him from behind, “Let’s get some rest.” They heard the brunette say. Jui nodded and closed his eyes as Kamijo kissed his forehead, “It’s good to be back with you in my arms again baby.” He whispered. Jui smiled and snuggled under his chin before falling into a deep sleep. 

“Sana?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you…for watching over him.”

“You’re welcome…and I didn’t mean to fuck him…I think I was a little drunk…cause I really don’t remember it that much. He would though…I mean he only had one drink.”

“Don’t worry about it. If I had been you, I’d have fucked him too.”

“So you aren’t mad at me?”

“Oh no. I know that he’ll always love me more then you. No offense.”

“None taken. I have another lover…well two actually.”

“Mm really?”

“Yea. Mizuha and Lay.”

“Ah…good night, Sana.”

“Good night, Kamijo.”


End file.
